


What the hell are you doing?

by English is my death (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Banter, Ghosts, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, sabolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/English%20is%20my%20death
Summary: Ace had questions.Версия на русском.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	What the hell are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me.

The Ace had questions. In fact, there are a lot of questions. From "where's the door to the next world?" to "Luffy, you're not going to do this, are you?" — of course, no one answered him and, after five stages of acceptance, no one was in a hurry to answer.

Ace had a lot of questions for Sabo. Somewhere on a whole ocean more than to the universe. But the main, unconditional:

" **What the hell are you doing?** ", despite his sincere desire to be heard shouting in his ear, the result was zero. Nothing else was to be expected. But Ace ~~vitally~~ posthumously needs to be heard.

Ace did love his brothers (more than anything else, you can be sure), but sometimes Fire Fist thought they were doing shit. Usually separate, not connected in any way and not intersecting in the range of the three seas, but shit.

So yeah, Ace had cause for indignation, with an attempt to pull out his eyes and shout into the void.

Ace doesn't know what, how, or where he missed, but _(fuck, Sabo, just die and I'll kill you myself!)_ for some reason, his stupefied brothers decided to trade the girls for ... reluctantly-heart-that-isn't-in-a-torn-chest, he would have **even** agreed to a fucking Surgeon, but no! They decided to settle for each other!

Ace had always had a special relationship with Lady Fortune, so it was a particularly good moment to find out. Ace appeared in the cabin of his younger brother at the very moment when he was only in shorts, and Sabo was in a shirt that by the standards of a North-dressed aristocrat with the habits of a revolutionary, is considered almost naked! Sabo decided to unwittingly finish off the Ghost-brother and got to Luffy with the most obscene kiss that the pirate had ever seen! If Ace's brain had a chance to really explode, this was the right opportunity.

Ace is ill and needs a drink, but there is no ghostly sake in the radius of the dimension, so he has to settle for uncharacteristic self-flagellation.

_Let him forget it, please._

"I missed you so much, Sabo!", Luffy's happy voice cuts into the wounded mind, but Ace, who has learned from bitter experience, is in no hurry to turn to the upcoming picture. Although, what can be terrible on the deck in the presence of the team?

Ace will answer you — _views!_ After the context appeared, it became **impossible** to ignore it. Did Sabo always have those dark eyes? Ah, it was the pupil that widened — Ace wanted to drink again before he remembered that he was still a Ghost. And Luffy, the naive sweet Luffy, doesn't notice anything, clings tighter, more trusting — _and nothing can convince Ace otherwise._

Ace blames Sabo for everything, as the most senior, conscious, reasonable and responsible — _Luffy is too clean to be accused of such a thing, there is no other point of view._

"It's good to see you, too," Sabo replies in an _unnecessarily_ conspiratorial tone. Ace couldn't even imagine that Sabo could say ordinary phrases like that! And he would have done very well without this knowledge, even in the afterlife.

Ace looks at his younger brother's team in dismay, whether they are all blind, or professional actors who portray an extremely plausible look of 'I don't notice anything, I'm a stupid log'.

Ace's eye twitched and a dozen dirty curses came out as Sabo's hand slid very smoothly to the small of his back.

Until his death and sudden discoveries, Ace had never thought that it was possible to love someone and want to kill them at the same time.

It's not that Ace doesn't want his brothers to be happy or judge them — _but yes, Ace does._ Because: _what the hell?!_ Of all people, women and men, of all ages and races, why did they decide to be together, can someone explain to him?! Where, at what point, did he miss education and the prerequisites for such a development?

Ace is sure that the ghosts can have a headache and no one will dissuade him from the opposite.

"Hey, Sabo, let's go to the cabin, I'll show you something," Luffy winked cheerfully and pulled his brother off the deck by the hand.

Ace tried to drown himself. For the sixth time in the last month. Still not coming out.

Being dead sucks.


End file.
